Candy Cane SweetHeart
by Rainbow-Bubbles24
Summary: The Winter War is fianlly over and a new captain come into line.Only some captains' and lieutenants like her,the other's don't.What will be in store for this new captain?Rated T For Swears.
1. Prologue

**Name: Candy Kagamine**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Short Brown hair**

**Eye's: Candy/Mint Green**

**Height: 4'5''**

**Weight: 80 lbs.**

**DOB: December 20th**

**Race: Shinigami**

**Zanpakutou: Minto**

**Sealed: A long green hilt with white stripes, a circle tsuba**

**Spirit: A woman with long white hair and mint eye's. Looks around her late 20's, is 6'7'', and weighs 90 lbs. She wears a long white and green candy stripped dress with green heels. She wears mint earrings, necklace, and bracelet's on her body.**

**Shikai: Bakufuu(Blast), Minto**

**Description: The zanpakutou bursts out a ball of a burning mint scent that can make her opponent drowsy or even die.**

**Bankai: Minto Kyandi Tsue (Mint Candy Cane)**

**Description: Candy's hair turns all white and she smells like mint. Her fingernails are mint green and white. Her sword gets attached to her on her waist and it shoots out sharp-pointed candy cane's at the enemy. Some are green, some are white, some are a white and green. The green stuns them, the white cuts them, and the white and green kills them.**

**Squad: 3rd**

**Rank: Captain**

**Clothing: Regular robes with a long sleeves haori. Her zanpakuto is at her waist held by a mint green obi sash.**

**History: At the age of 9, Candy Kagamine entered Shino Academy. Candy never had any friends' in the academy, only enemies. All the males' wanted her because of her smarts. Females' hated her because she shared the same birthday as Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Although she was picked on by the girls and popular with guys, Candy never really cared. She tended to her work and ignored them. At the age of 12, she found her zanpakutou – Minto – in the woods during the zanpakutou search. At the age 13, she graduated and placed as an unseated officer on the 1st division. Now that she has achieved Bankai, Candy is proud to be the new 3rd squads' captain.**

**Rainbow-Bubbles24: I hope that's a good description on Candy Kagamine. ^^' I tried my best. I disclaim everything in Bleach except Candy Kagamine of course. Constructive Criticism is allowed but do not abuse it. Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

Prologue

"I don't see why that old man has to call us for a meeting every single time there's a new captain...", complained Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"I think it is to meet the new person...",Captain Juushiro Ukitake said."That we, we can befriend him or her."

"I can check his or hers power level and experiment...",Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi said with an evil-laugh."Excellent."

"You are such a creep.",Zaraki said. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya finally caught up with them when they walked past."Hopefully the new captain isn't short."

"Are implying something, Zaraki?",asked Hitsugaya.

"Actually, yes.",Zaraki said."You are small and hopefully the new captain is taller than you."

"Hopefully shorter than you then.",Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Who cares about the height? I care about the power.",Mayuri said. Everyone sweat dropped."I'm still waiting for Hitsugaya to give in."

"Hell no.",Hitsugaya said."I'm not letting you experiment on me."

"What about experimenting?",asked Captain Shunsei Kyoruku. Everyone looked at him."Hopefully it's a girl!"

"Then hopefully she's young enough so you'll be known as a paedophile.",mumbled Hitsugaya.

"What was that?",asked Shunsei.

"Nothing.",Hitsugaya said as they kept on walking. As they walked, they met up with Captain Sajin Komamura, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Retsu Unohana, and Captain Soi Fon.

"I hope this meeting isn't too long...",Soi Fon said. She looked at Hitsugaya."You actually said you would help me train my squad."

"If I can make Matsumoto wake up, I can yell loud enough to make your squad work and train.",said Hitsugaya. Everyone looked at the two."What?"

"All that yelling isn't good for your throat.",Unohana said."Neither is staying up late doing paperwork."

"I'm fine.",Hitsugaya said. A girl went zooming past with a captains' haori on."What in the world?"

"She's probably the new captain...",said Soi Fon."But she shouldn't be rushing..."

"Damn it, her reitsu is weak.",Mayuri said.

"And she's short.",Zaraki said.

"And she's too young!",whined Shunsei, which received a hit on the head from Unohana and Soi Fon."Woman hate me."

"Let's just get to the meeting...",said Soi Fon. They all decided to shunpo and the same girl was standing out there, twiddling her thumbs. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and the captains' meeting door opened. They captains' all walked in and went to the spots.

"I will now let this Captains' meeting, begin!",boomed Head Captain Yamamoto's voice.

Silence...

"Ever since the Winter War ended, we are short of three captains'. The 3rd Division, the 5th Division, and the 9th division.",Yamamoto said. Everyone was still silent."That is why, this young lady who just achieved her bankai. Please. You may now enter."

The doors opened and a girl who stands at four feet and five inches, short brown hair, and candy/mint green eye's. Her shikahasho was perfectly neat except her zanpakutou was tied to her waist with a mint green obi sash. Her haori was long sleeved with a mint green inside. Her hair hung partially on her shoulders and she looked absolutely adorable. Hitsugaya's eye's widened at how cute she looked. Mayuri groaned in his mind because she was too cute to be powerful. The girl walked in a bit and smiled. She then bowed.

"My name is Candy Kagamine! Pleasure to meet all of you!"

* * *

**Me: Well, this was short.**

**Candy: But sweet.**

**Me: No pun intended, I hope.**

**Candy: Nope. Sorry about that pre-reviewers. Rainbow-Bubbles24-san noticed mistakes so she decided to fix them. You may review again and now the story will make more sense!**

**Me: Bye Bye!**


	2. Love Me Or Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights to Bleach except my Character Candy Kagamine. Constructive Criticism is allowed but don't abuse it! ^^ Happy reading!**

* * *

"_My name is Candy Kagamine! Pleasure to meet all of you!"_

Chapter 1

Love Me or Hate Me

Everyone was mumbling to each other. Candy blinked and looked at everyone. They were mumbling things like 'She's not strong', 'She's way to cute to be strong', 'She looks way to young', and 'She has no reitsu'. But, there was good mumbles too. 'She's cute.', 'She seems to hide her reitsu well', and 'She seems strong'. Candy frowned because of the hateful comments about herself but then smiled when she heard compliments. Candy looked at everyone and stood up straight.

BANG! BANG!

"Everyone! Stop mumbling!",Yamamoto's voice boomed. Candy blinked and looked at him."If you are done! This meeting is dismissed."

"This is just bad.",said Ukitake. Everyone was leaving and Hitsugaya, Unohana, and Shunsei stayed. Candy was standing against the wall, looking depressed."Not even a full day and she's getting insulted."

"Hey! Candy-chan!",yelled Shunsei. Candy picked up her head and looked at him."Come over here."

"Yea?",asked Candy as she came over.

"Sorry about the insults people were giving you.",Unohana said. Candy blinked and smiled.

"Iie. It's fine.",Candy said."I'm used to it..."

"It's not fine.",Ukitake said."So, we're going to help you."

"Help me?",questioned Candy."But there's nothing wrong with me."

"That is true.",Hitsugaya said."How long can you hold your reitsu in?"

"For about four to five hours.",Candy said with a smile.

"Honto? I can't even hold my reitsu for at least an hour.",Hitsugaya said."That's impressive."

"Thanks for the compliment... uh... Captain Hitsugaya, right?",Candy said. Hitsugaya nodded. Candy smiled."Alright... I should get going to the 3rd squad."

"Alright.",Shunsei said. Candy then left and Shunsei smiled."She likes you."

"Huh?",Hitsugaya said."She does not."

"Yes she does.",Ukitake said. Hitsugaya sighed.

"So what if she does?",Hitsugaya said."I really don't care."

"Your so cold!",Shunsei whined. Hitsugaya blinked and the burst out with laughter."Is there laughing gas in the air or something?"

"No. It's just funny to hear you whine like a little kid.",Hitsugaya said as he stopped and left the meeting room.

(Candy's POV)

"Ah! Oh god! I think he loves me!",I yelped as I plopped down on my bed."Why did he give me such a sweet compliment? He must love me!"

"Captain?",Kira questioned. I looked at him."Is something the matter? You were yelling."

"Iie. I'm fine.",I said as I stood up."Where's my office? I should do some work."

"Actually, you'll have to ask Captain Hitsugaya for it.",Kira said. My eye's went wide."That's not a problem, is it?"

"No. I'll be leaving now.",I said as I shunpo'd out of the division and started to run to the 10th division.

(No POV)

_'Does she really like me?'_,thought Hitsugaya as he was walking to his office."That's not possible. I barely know her..."

"Captain Hitsugaya!",yelled Candy as she ran up to him. Hitsugaya turned around and looked at her. She smiled and stopped."My lieutenant said you have the 3rd squad's paperwork."

"Oh yes. Follow me.",Hitsugaya said. Candy smiled and followed Hitsugaya to his office. Once there, Candy sniffed and covered her nose."Matsumoto!"

"Ah!",yelped Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto as she fell off the couch. Candy looked at her. "Captain! You could have made me fall out of my robe!"

"I doubt it would bother you.",Hitsugaya said as he went to his desk and searched through for the 3rd squad's paperwork."Huh... that's funny. I swear that I had the 3rd squad's paperwork here..."

"Oh! Hisagi came to help so he grabbed the 3rd squad's paperwork!",Rangiku said as she stood up. Candy groaned."Is this the new captain?"

"Duh.",Hitsugaya said as he sat down and started on his own paperwork. Candy giggled.

"My name is Captain Candy Kagamine.",Candy said."Pleased to meet you Lieutenant. Now I must be going."

"I should show you to the 9th. It's not that far from here...",said Hitsugaya as he stopped what he was doing. Candy went wide eyed.

"N-no i-it's fine.",stammered Candy."I know where it is! Don't worry about me!"

"Oh. Okay.",Hitsugaya said. Candy bowed and then left."What's her problem?"

"Love~",Rangiku squealed. Hitsugaya blinked and scowled.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?",asked Hitsugaya as he went back to his paperwork.

(Candy's POV)

"Phew. That was close!",I yelled out loud."If he volunteered like that... he must like me..."

"Who?",asked a male with spiky red hair that was up in a pineapple.

"No one. Who are you?",I asked.

"Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Renji Abarai.",he answered."And you are?"

"The new captain of the 3rd Division. Candy Kagamine.",I answered."Now I better get to the 9th Division. I have to get the paperwork for the 3rd."

"Want me to show you were it is?",Lieutenant Abarai said. I smiled.

"Thanks. But, no thanks. I should try to get there myself.",I said. I then bowed and left._'Oh god! A lot of people love me or hate me...'_

(No POV)

"Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Kuchiki wants to see you.",Renji said as he entered Hitsugaya's office. Hitsugaya sighed and stood up."That new captain is a cutie."

"Back off of her! She has a crush on the Captain!",Rangiku said. Hitsugaya blushed and glared at her.

"She does not. She is just happy that people like her.",Hitsugaya said."Though... I did give her a compliment..."

"What kind?"

"She can hold her reitsu up to 4 to 5 hours... I told her I can't even hold mine for an hour.",Hitsugaya answered."She can't like me because of that compliment. Can she?"

"Dunno.",Renji said, shrugging."Possibly. Girls are confusing."

"Maybe I should go talk to her.",Rangiku said."Love her... or hate her..."

(Again, Candy's POV)

_Love Me Or Hate Me, It's Still an Obsession_

_Love Me Or Hate Me, That Is the Question _

_If you love me then, THANK YOU_

_If you hate me then, FU-_

"Huh... hollow attack in Rukongai.",I mumbled my text."Kuso. I need to get some work done soon. Might as well go now."

I then stuck my Soul Phone in my hakama pocket and quickly ran to the west gate. The gate was opened for each and every captain in the Gotei 13 immediately. I ran into Rukongai and saw 3 hollows. I groaned and ran to the three hollows and I saw kids running around scared. I scowled and drew my zanpakutou. The kids went behind me and I looked down.

"Blast, Minto..."

* * *

**Me: Yep. I think I'll make this a Candy x Renji. Not Candy x Hitsu. Hitsugaya gets all the girls.**

**Candy: Then why did you put that I liked him?**

**Me: You do. But, you will be going on a mission with him, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, and Momo in later chapters and then your crush for Hitsu weakens. **

**Candy: -pouts- Not fair. But anyway. Review people! Be aware... her neck is sore so sorry if this chapter was confusing.**

**Me: -sighs- Whatever you say Candy. Kuso means Damn it or Fuck. At least, that;s what I read... And like she said, Review please!**


	3. True Power

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all rights to Bleach except my Character Candy Kagamine. Constructive Criticism is allowed but don't abuse it! ^^ Happy reading!**

* * *

"_Blast, Minto..."_

Chapter 2

Candy's Power and Setting Up

(No POV)

"Where is that minty pressure coming from?",questioned Rangiku as she was running through Rukongai with Renji and Hitsugaya.

"Who knows?",Renji asked. Once they reached where the hollows were, Candy's zanpakutou was drawn and a minty reitsu was coming out of it."So... that's the new captain's power..."

"_**UGHHHH"**_,growled the biggest hollow as mint filled Rukongai's air and disingrated the hollow. Candy panted.

"Reign Over The Frosted Heavens... Hyourinmaru!",yelled Hitsugaya and froze a hollow.

"Roar, Zabimaru!",yelled Renji as he sliced the frozen hollow in half. Rangiku drew her zanpakutou but the last hollow attacked Rangiku."Rangiku!"

"The smallest hollow... is the strongest?",Candy questioned."That's new."

"I never seen that before...",Hitsugaya said. Renji ran and got Rangiku out of the hollow's way quickly."Matsumoto. You alright?"

"I'll be fine Captain... I just have to rest...",Rangiku said, clutching her bloody shoulder. Candy looked at the hollow.

"I must use my bankai...",Candy mumbled. Hitsugaya looked at her."It is strong... and it will make me unconscious for an hour or so... But, it will kill the hollow."

"Nani? Your not serious are you?",Hitsugaya asked. Candy nodded and shunpo'd in front of the hollow.

"Bankai...",Candy muttered. Everything turned all minty fresh and her hair turned a candy white. Her fingernails changed color to white and mint green. Her zanpakutou was at her waist and she became all minty."Minto Kyandi Tsue."

"Whoa...",muttered Renji, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya. A sharp candy cane shot out at the hollows head and cut the mask.

"_**Why you biiiiiiiiitch!"**_,growled the hollow as it disingrated. Candy panted and turned back to normal, her reitsu flaring a bit as she was unconscious. She was about to hit the ground but Ukitake came by with Shunsei and Shunsei caught her with ease.

"So... that's her power...",Hitsugaya mumbled."Now it smells all minty."

"That's a bad thing?",Renji asked. Hitsugaya shrugged."Let's just get these two to the 4th..."

"Yea.",Hitsugaya said as he put his zanpakutou in his sheath. They all then shunpo'd to the 4th.

(2 Hours Later)

"Nnngh...",groaned Candy as her eye's opened."Where am I?"

"The 4th Division...",answered Renji as he was sitting besides her. Candy blushed and sat up."You blush easily."

"Sh-shut up.",Candy stuttered."What am I doing here?"

"You passed out, remember?",answered Hitsugaya from the doorway. Candy's eye's widened."Your zanpakutou is next to all of ours in Captain Unohana's office."

"Eh? Why there?",Candy asked, surprised.

"Because we're not allowed to have them in the patient rooms.",Renji answered, crossing his arms. "So... that was your true power?"

"H-hai.",stammered Candy, nodding."It was. The all green one's stun, the white one's cut, and the green and white striped kill."

"That's somewhat powerful...",mumbled Hitsugaya."Well, I must go report to the Head Cap-"

"No need. I already did.",Unohana said. Hitsugaya jumped a bit and turned."How are you feeling, Captain Kagamine?"

"I'm better.",Candy answered as she got up out of bed."I only passed out because of my bankai... Don't worry about me!"

"Whatever you say. Isane. Get Captain Kagamine's zanpakutou please.",Unohana ordered. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu left the room to go get Candy's zanpakutou."How do like being Captain of the 3rd so far, Kagamine-chan?"

"It's fine.",Candy said, smiling. Isane came back with Candy's zanpakutou and Candy tied it on her waist."Now I must be going."

"I almost forgot.",Hitsugaya said. Candy looked at him."Lieutenant Hisagi is bring the 3rd squads' paperwork to your office soon."

"Arigato. Well, see you guys!",Candy said as she shunpo'd away.

"She's so cute.",Lieuteant Momo Hinamori said as she walked by with a few papers in her hands. "And it smells all minty."

"Her zanpakutou is Minto.",Renji said."So, what are you doing here Momo?"

"She has to come here every month for a check-up.",Unohana said."I need to ask for you two to leave."

"Why doesn't Lil' Shiro stay? He already saw my upper half before when we were younger.",Momo said.

"Well, you have more womanly features now, Hinamori.",Unohana said."It would be for the best for him to be out of the room."

"Hai.",Momo said. Hitsugaya left the room with Renji and they sat outside. The door closed and the check-up started.

(Candy POV)

"I just had to show my true power...",I mumbled as I walked back to the 3rd."I didn't want to damn it."

"What is the matter?",asked a guy with spiky black hair. I jumped a bit and turned.

"Nothing. Who are you?",I asked as I looked at him.

"Lieutenant of the 9th. Shuuhei Hisagi. And you are?"

"Captain of the 3rd, Candy Kagamine."

"Ah. So your the one I have deliver the paper's to.",Hisagi said. I nodded."Well, I'm carrying them in this bag right now. So, why don't we talk while I deliver them to your office?"

"Okay.",I said. I started to walk again and he followed. We walked in pure silence until he sniffed.

"Is that you that smells all minty?",Hisagi asked. I nodded.

"Actually, it's my zanpakutou.",I told him."It's not that powerful but it makes everything smell all minty. I love the smell of mint..."

"So do I.",he said. We finally reached the third and he handed me the bag."You can keep the bag. Consider it a welcome gift."

"With a bunch of paperwork inside. Arigato, Lieutenant Hisagi.",I said as I bowed. I then went inside my office and took the paperwork out."Not a lot to do."

"Captain?",came Kira's voice as he peeked his head in the office. I blinked as I was setting everything up in my office."Some people from the 1st are here with boxes and bags for you."

"Ah. Okay.",I said as I went to the main room."Arigato."

"No problem.",a male said.

I smiled and told them to put them down. They left after doing that. I grabbed a few boxes and started to rbing them to my room. I kept on bringing my things in and once everything was in my room, I started to set up. I sighed as I setting my bed up nicely. It was quite boring if you ask me. Once that was all set up, I hung curtains, clothes, the bag, and all my pictures. I put my books and journals on shelves and then I hung my sword on my wall rack. I smiled and walked out to go do some paperwork. The sun was setting but I could stay up really late to do work if I wanted to.

(No POV)

"We should go see how Captain Kagamine is doing.",Momo said to Hitsugaya and Renji."It would be nice."

"I don't think so.",Hitsugaya said."I'm going back to my office to do some paperwork."

"And then you'll stay up all night! No way Lil' Shiro! Your coming with us!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you Hinamori! And I don't want to!"

"And why not?"

"Because Candy-chan has a little crushy-crush on Hitsugaya-kun.",came Shunsei's voice. Hitsugaya jerked in surprise.

"Honto? That is so cute!",Momo said.

"I think it's stupid. There is no way she likes me.",Hitsugaya said, crossing his arms."We just met today."

"Love at first sight?",asked Momo with a shrug. Hitsugaya looked at her with a 'Are-you-Serious?' face."I am serious!"

"Tch.",Hitsugaya said. Soi Fon then showed up.

"Captain Hitsugaya. My squad is waiting.",Soi Fon said. Hitsugaya nodded and left quickly with her. Momo smiled.

"I want to meet the new captain... she seems nice.",Momo said.

"But she has no reitsu at all!",Zaraki said as he showed up with Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajichi on his shoulder."She doesn't even look powerful."

(Again, Candy's POV)

"There! Three stacks down! Only seven more to go!",I yelped. I looked outside and I saw the moon. "Must do more. Must do more."

"Captain? Your still awake?",asked Kira. I looked at him.

"Yes. Yes I am.",I said with a smile."Why?"

"I was just wondering. It's six-thirty.",Kira said."Do you need some help?"

"Iie. I can do all of this.",I answered."Don't worry."

"Alright. May I have the rest of the night off?"

"Of course. Just don't come to work smelling like sake.",I said. Kira nodded and bowed.

"Arigato. I will take my leave.",Kira said and he left. I yawned and stretched.

_'This is going to be hard to do...'_

_**'Mistress... Are you sure you don't want me to come on out an help?'**_

_'I'm sure Minto.'_

After that short conversation with my zanpakutou, I went to my kiten and made myself some hot chocolate. I added some marshmellows and then sat down at my desk again, drinking it in-between signing. I sighed happily as I finished three more stacks, and I had one more to go. I stretched and put my mug to the side to finish the last stack. Paperwork was easy for me. That is why I am happy to be a captain. Even if people insult me... I don't care. I am used to it so I am no where near upset. I just ingore it. Once the paperwork was finished, I washed the dishes that were some-what piling up, dried them, and put them in there appropriate place. I sighed happily once again and went to go change into my pajama's.

"That was fairly easy.",I said to myself as I stripped out of my Shinigami robes."And quick."

"Captain Kagami-",Kira started as he burst open my door. I blushed heavily as I slipped my night time kimono on."-ne. Gomen. But, there's an emergency captains' meeting."

"Ugh! This late!",I groaned as I slipped on my robe and slipped my zanpakutou on my obi sash. "Fine, fine. I'm going in my pajama's though."

"It is fine. The hell butterfly actually said you could.",Kira said. I nodded and shunpo'd to the 1st.

(No POV)

"Ah, Captain Kagamine. Your early.",Soi fon said, looking at her. Candy smiled. Hitsugaya was in his spot as well."Nice pajama's."

"Well, excuse me for getting ready for bed.",Candy huffed as she crossed her arms."You had to stay up late."

"Training.",Soi Fon said. Hitsugaya looked at the two."What were you doing?"

"Paperwork.",Candy answered.

"Lazy."

"How am I lazy if I was doing paperwork?"

"Sitting around."

"Shut it little miss bumble bee."

"Why you bi-"

"Okay! Enough!",yelled Shunsei from the door way."As sexy as a cat fight sounds, I don't want to see it this late at night."

"Good point.",Candy mumbled.

"Bitch.",Soi Fon mumbled. Candy smirked.

"Why thank you.",Candy said. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow."Oh. Bitch means Beautiful Individual That Causes Hard-on's. So thank you for calling me a bitch."

"That's not the bitch I meant!"

"A bitch is a female dog. Dog's bark. Bark is part of a tree. Tree is a part of nature. Nature is beautiful. So thank you for calling me beautiful.",Candy recited.

"Like I said before, enough.",Shunsei said. Unohana and Byakuya finally showed up and Candy was already in her spot when they did."By the way..."

"Hm?",questioned Soi Fon and Candy at the same time. Shunsei smirked and looked at Hitsugaya and then back at Candy.

"Do you have a crush on anyone Candy-chan?",Shunsei asked. Candy's face went a dark red and Hitsugaya happened to blush.

"N-no... N-not at the m-moment...",Candy stammered."Although... two guys have been on my mind."

"Who?"

"That sir, is a secret.",Candy said as she winked. Komamura, Zaraki, Mayuri, and Ukitake finally showed up.

"I shall now call this meeting to order!",Yamamoto's voice boomed making everyone jump out of their grogginess.

…

"I am sending two captains and three lieutenant's to the world of the living tomorrow afternoon.". Yamamoto said.

…

"Eh?"

* * *

**Me: Yea, not the best chapter... But a chapter!**

**Candy: Calling a meeting that late? Come on...**

**Me: It is interesting for a late night meeting...**

**Candy: And stupid at the same time. Anyway... Please review. Like she said before, constructive criticism. Do. Not. Abuse. It.**

**Me: Iie means no, chan means girl or cute, san is a formal ending, Hai means yes, and arigato means thank you. By the way, last chapter... Kuso means Damn it or fuck. At least... that's what I read...**

**Candy: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**Me: ;3; Fine. Bye bye everyone!**


End file.
